kamp_halfbloedfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Zee van Monsters
De Zee van Monsters '' De Zee van Monsters'' is het tweede boek uit de Percy Jackson en de Olympiërs-serie en is geschreven door Rick Riordan en uitgegeven op 3 Mei, 2006. De verfilming van het boek werd uitgebracht op 7 Augustus, 2013. Het stripverhaal werd uitgebracht op 2 Juli, 2013. In dit verhaal, verzwakt de magische barrière van het kamp en er moet een queeste overhandigt worden aan de aller dappersten om het kamp te redden voordat de halfgoden hun enge veilige plek verliezen. Verhaal Meriwether College Prep In Percy's droom rent Grover weg van de Cycloop Polyphemus en gaat een bruiloft winkel binnen. Dan wordt de winkel opgeblazen en Percy hoort Polyphemus' stem. Wanneer hij wakker wordt, ziet hij een donker object dat hij beschrijft als een schaduw dat tot niemand of niets behoord. Dezelfde dag op Meriwether College Prep, speelt hij trefbal met Tyson, zijn vriend, tegen dikke zevende klassers die blijken Laistrygonian Reuzen te zijn. Ze gebruiken explosieve trefballen als poging om Percy te doden maar Percy wordt beschermd door Tyson die bestand is tegen de explosieve trefballen. Annabeth redt Percy door de laatste Laistrygonian, Joe Bob, te doden door hem te steken langs achter en neemt Percy en Tyson mee naar Kamp Halfbloed door middel van de taxi van de Grijze Zusters. Terugkeren naar het Kamp Als Percy terug is in het kamp wordt het kamp aangevallen door twee bronzen Kaukasische Stieren gemaakt door Hephaestus. Thalia's boom, die het kamp beschermd, was vergiftigd door een onbekende indringer. Tyson besluit om één stier te bedwingen en Clarisse neemt de andere stier onder handen. Chiron is ontslagen omdat hij verdacht word van de vergiftiging van de boom aangezien hij een zoon van Kronos is. Hij wordt vervangen door Tantalus, een man die werd gestuurd naar de Velden der Straffen. Percy komt erachter dat Tyson een Cycloop is en dus ook een zoon van Poseidon. De kampleden beginnen de relatie tussen Percy en Tyson te bespotten waardoor hij erg beschaamd is om hem als broer te hebben. Ondertussen hervat Tantalus de Griekse traditie in de vorm van een strijdwagen race. Percy en Annabeth hebben een neerslag omdat ze discusseerden over Tyson die zich samenvoegde met het team en vooral omdat ze in het algemeen iets tegen Cyclopen heeft. Tijdens de eerste competitie wordt Kamp Halfbloed aangevallen door Stymphaliden. Alhoewel Percy, Annabeth en Tyson helpen om de aanval te stoppen, beschuldigt Tantalus hen de vogels te storen met hun "slecht rijden". De Queeste begint Clarisse wint de race, deels omdat de andere deelnemers verbijsterd waren door de plotselinge verschijning van de vogels. Ze wordt meteen Tantalus’ favoriete kamplid en organiseert een feest om voorbereid te zijn op haar triomf. Percy, Annabeth en Tyson moeten echter de keuken patrouille doen omdat ze volgens Tantalus de oorzaak waren van de aanval. Terwijl ze de afwas doen die normaal gedaan word door de Harpies vertelt Percy Annabeth over zijn droom met zijn empathie link met Grover en dat hij in gevaar is en niet kan ontsnappen uit de Zee van Monsters. Tijdens het kampvuur vragen Annabeth en Percy aan Tantalus om iemand op queeste te sturen nadat Percy de kampleden vertelt dat het mogelijk is om het kamp te redden door middel van het Gouden Vlies. De kampleden stemmen in en dwingen Tantalus om akkoord te gaan met het voorstel en uiteindelijk voldoet hij aan hun eisen. De queeste om het Gouden Vlies te vinden en temg te brengen wordt overhandigt aan Clarisse die het gemummificeerde Orakel een bezoekje brengt. Later, wanneer Percy voelt dat hij even moet wandelen naast het strand om zijn hoofd leeg te maken, ontmoet hij Hermes die hem overtuigt op de queeste te gaan zodat alles weer goed loopt. Hij geeft Percy drie plunjezakken met benodigdheden (ambrosia, nectar, drachmen, menselijk geld, kleren, vitaminen en een thermos gevuld met wind). Hij roept ook Annabeth en Tyson. Percy ontvangt hulp van zijn vader in de vorm van een Zeepaard. Het trio reist naar een passerend cruise schip, de Prinses Andromeda, en klimmen aan boord. Ze onderzoeken een tijdje het hele schip maar het schip blijkt leeg te zijn. Ze vinden later een lege kamer en besluiten daar te blijven voor de nacht. De Hydra De Prinses Andromeda is in bezit van Luke Castellan en het gehele Leger der Titanen. De drie zitten gevangen en ontdekken dat Luke Kronos helpt om Olympus ten val te brengen. Ze besluiten te ontsnappen van het schip door middel van de Thermos der Winden die ze kregen van Hermes. Eens ze land bereiken zend Percy Tyson weg om wat donuts te vinden als excuus om even alleen te praten met Annabeth over het verleden en over haar afkerigheid tegen Cyclopen. Percy is echter geschokt dat Tyson donuts heeft gevonden in een verdachte winkel genaamd Monster Donut. Ze ontdekken dan dat de winkel verbonden is met de levenskracht van de Hydra die hen bijna dood. Ze worden gered door Clarisse die een eigen schip heeft genaamd de CSS Birmingham, een oorlogsschip dat ze van haar vader Ares kreeg en bemand is door dode bondgenoten. De Zee van Monsters De CSS Birmingham bereikt dan de Zee van Monsters - meer bekend als de Bermuda Driehoek - maar het is hevig verwoest wanneer het thumb|234px|Clarisse in het sripverhaalwankelt tussen Scylla en Charybdis. De temperatuur van de motor stijgt tot een bijna ondragelijke hitte en Tyson biedt aan om het te repareren. Scylla grijpt Percy en op dat moment explodeert de motor. Helaas zit Tyson binnen. Percy verliest het bewustzijn en wanneer hij weer bij het bewustzijn is ziet hij zichzelf zitten met Annabeth op een klein vlot. Ze besloot de vitaminen de redden en legt uit dat de wind uit de thermos in staat is om het vlot voort te duwen. Noch Tyson noch Clarisse zijn gezien door Percy of Annabeth na de explosie. C.C‘s Spa en Resort Percy en Annabeth zijn aangespoeld aan het C.C's Spa en Resort -dat later Circe"s Eiland blijkt te zijn. In werkelijkheid is het een gevangenis voor mannelijke halfgoden. Circe's helpers Reyna en Hylla nemen Annabeth mee om haar een makeover te geven terwijl Circe Percy in een cavia veranderd. Door middel van de multivitaminen van Hermes, die Annabeth in de kooi gooit, zijn Percy en de rest van de cavia's - Zwartbaard en zijn bende- in staat om terug in mensen te veranderen. Percy en Annabeth zijn in staat te vertrekken met behulp van Zwartbaard's schip terwijl de piraten het eiland resort plunderen. De Sirenen Annabeth drukt een verlangen uit het lied van de Sirenen te horen. Ze beweert dat als je het lied hoort, de luisteraar zijn diepste verlangens zal realiseren. Het lied is echter zo betoverd dat de luisteraar zal zoeken totdat hij de Sirenen vind. Percy stemt met tegenzin in maar hij gaat akkoord en bindt haar vast aan de mast om haar te proberen stoppen van de Sirenen te zoeken. Hij gaat ook akkoord met het steken van wax in zijn oren tegen het lied van de Sirenen. Zodra ze het eiland passeren, smeekt Annabeth Percy om haar te bevrijden maar Percy negeert haar en hij draait zijn rug naar haar om. Hoewel hij even kijkt naar haar, bevrijd ze zichzelf met haar mes dat hij vergeten was af te nemen van haar. Percy zwemt haar achterna en bereikt haar. Als hij haar aanraakt ziet hij plots een visioen dat zij waarschijnlijk ook ziet; een Manhattan ontworpen door haar zelf, zijzelf, haar moeder en haar vader samen als één familie en een hervormde Luke. Percy besluit haar wakker te schudden uit de illusie en ze keren terug naar het schip. Wanneer het Eiland der Sirenen nog maar een kleine waas is, vertelt Annabeth Percy haar zwakheid - verwaandheid of dodelijke trots. Ze passeren een eiland met één van Hephaestus' smederijen en Annabeth vertelt Percy waarom ze Cycopen niet kan hebben. Een Cycloop doodde Thalia. Ze bereiken wat later het eiland van Polyphemus. Polyphemus Percy en Annabeth ontdekken dat Polyphemus Grover heeft ontvoerd omdat hij denkt dat Grover een vrouwelijke Cycloop is en hij wilt met hem trouwen. Ze komen aan bij zijn grot door aan de onderkant van de schapen te hangen wanneer de schapen de grot binnenlopen. Ze besluiten Grover te redden met de hulp van Tyson en Clarisse - die gelukkig de explosie hebben overleefd. Ze verlaten het eiland van Polyphemus en de Zee van Monsters naar Miami, Florida, via Zeepaard en Percy zend Clarisse met het vlies per vliegtuig terug naar het kamp. Later vertelt Tyson aan Percy dat Polyphemus dik en verwend is en dat baby Cyclopen achtergelaten worden op de straten om te leren overleven, leren om dingen te maken uit afval en zo de aandacht van de goden proberen te krijgen. Het Einde Percy, Annabeth, Grover en Tyson worden weer gevangen door Luke die probeert hen uit te nodigen naar zijn schip, de Prinses Andromeda. '' Percy besluit echter het kamp te contacteren met een Iris bericht en zegt dat Luke Thalia's boom heeft vergiftigd. Tijdens een gevecht met Luke wordt Percy bijna gedood en hij verwond zijn been. Hij wordt gered door Chiron en zijn familieleden, de Feest Pony's. Chiron wordt weer aangenomen als activiteiten meester en het Gouden Vlies geneest Thalia's boom die vergiftigd werd door Luke's oude slangen vergif, een middel uit Tartarus in de Onderwereld. Het vlies blijkt krachtiger te zijn dan gedacht en Thalia, de dochter van Zeus, wordt uit de boom gespuugt. En zo is het bewezen dat het Gouden Vlies zo sterk is dat het haar tot leven bracht en Kronos nog een andere kans gaf de profetie te beheersen. De Profetie Deze profetie werd gegeven aan Clarisse La Rue '' "Gij zult met een ijzer schip varen met vechters van bot,' Gij zult vinden wat je zoekt en het van jezelf maken, Maar wanhoop voor je leven begraven in steen, '' 'En faal zonder vrienden, om alleen naar huis te vliegen!" '' #Clarisse zeilt met een ijzeren Oorloggschip dat bemand is door skeletten krijgers. #Ze vindt het Gouden Vlies en het werd haar gegeven door Percy waardoor ze het terug bracht. #Polyphemus sluit Grover en Clarisse op in een grot met een reusachtige kei als doorgang. #Ze had de hulp van Percy, Grover, Annabeth en Tyson nodig om het vlies van Polyphemus in handen te krijgen en vliegt per vliegtuig naar Kamp Halfbloed. Ze moest alleen gaan met het Vlies omdat ze maar genoeg geld hadden voor één persoon. Personages *Percy Jackson *Annabeth Chase *Luke Castellan *Grover Underwood *Tyson *Clarisse La Rue *Tantalus - een honderd jaar oude geest uit Tartarus in de Onderwereld en Percy's laast favoriete kamp directeur. *Charles Beckendorf *Silena Beauregard *Thalia Grace *De Grijze Zusters *Chiron en zijn broers, de Feest Pony's *Dionysus *Circe *Hermes *Hylla Monsters *Polyphemus - een Cycloop die het Gouden Vlies in handen had om Saters te lokken en hen later op te eten. *Laistrygonian Reuzen *Kaukasische Stieren *Stymphaliden *Scylla *Charybdis *Sirenen *Hydra Hoofstukken #'My Best Friend Shops for a Wedding Dress #'I Play Dodgeball with Cannibals' #'We Hail the Taxi of Eternal Torment' #'Tyson Plays with Fire' #'I Get a New Cabin Mate' #'Demon Pigeons Attack' #'I Accept Gifts from a Stranger' #'We Board the ''Princess Andromeda' #'I Have the Worst Family Reunion Ever''' #'We Hitch a Ride with Dead Confederates' #'Clarisse Blows Up Everything' #'We Check In to C.C.'s Spa & Resort' #'Annabeth Tries to Swim Home' #'We Meet the Sheep of Doom' #'Nobody Gets the Fleece' #'I Go Down with the Ship' #'We Get a Surprise on Miami Beach' #'The Party Ponies Invade' #'The Chariot Race Ends with a Bang' #'The Fleece Works Its Magic Too Well' Film De film werd op 7 Augustus, 2013 uitgebracht in Amerika. Thor Freudenthal regisseerde de film terwijl Chris Columbus de film produceerde. Trivia *''De Zee van Monsters is het kortste boek uit de ''Percy Jackson series ''en vanaf nu ook van de gehele Kamp Halfbloed series. *In De Zee van Monsters, rijdt Percy aan de onderkant van een schaap mee naar binnen terwijl Polyphemus zijn kudde binnenlaat in zijn grot. Dit gebeurde ook met Odysseud maar inplaats van in de grot te geraken, probeerde hij te ontsnappen nadat hij hem stak in zijn oog. *Blackjack werd onjuist verwezen als een vrouwelijke pegasus. *Wanneer Annabeth de mythe uitlegt over de oorsprong van het Vlies, noemt ze de tweeling Cadmus en Europa, wat onjuist is en normaal gezien Phryxus en Helle zijn. Cadmus en Europa zijn twee personages uit een heel andere mythe. *Grover ontdraad de trouwjurk om tijd te winnen en niet met Polyphemus te trouwen. In de Odyssee gebruikte Penelope dezelfde tactiek. *Annabeth vroeg Percy om haar vast te binden aan de mast om het lied van de Sirenen te horen. Odysseus vroeg hetzelfde aan zijn mannen met dezelfde reden. *Je kan Annabeth en Percy in C.C.'s Spa en Resort vergelijken met Odysseus en zijn mannen.Odysseus (Annabeth) en zijn mannen (Percy). Zoals bij Odysseus' mannen werd Percy vervloekt door Circe. En zoals bij Odysseus zelf, ontving Annabeth een medicijn van de god Hermes waardoor ze immuun werd tegen de magie van Circe en redde ze de slachtoffers van Circe. *In het stripverhaal, werden de Grijze Zusters vermeld als de vervoerders van de originele Jason maar ze worden niet genoemd in de mythe van de Argonauten. Het is mogelijk dat de Grijze Zusters de naam van de Romeinse held, Jason Grace, lieten vallen. Als dat waar is, is het onduidelijk waarom ze alleen de voornaam hebben genoemd en waarom ze die naam hebben genoemd in bijzijn van twee Griekse helden. *Dit is het eerste stripverhaal waar een Romeinse halfgod - Hylla, dochter van Bellona- voorkomt. De toekomstige Koningin der Amazonen zou later een grote rol spelen in ''De Zoon van Neptunus. *De Grijze Zusters, de Stymphaliden, de Kaukasische Stieren en de Hydra zijn de enigste monsters die niet geconfronteerd werden met Odysseus maar met Perseus (Grijze Zusters), Hercules (Stymphaliden en Hydra) en Jason (Kaukasische Stieren). Gallerij vietnam.jpg|Cover Vietnam strip.jpg|Sripverhaal searussian.gif|Russische Cover Sea-of-Monsters-Concept-Art-Hippocampus.jpg|Zeepaard seaitalian.gif|Italiaanse Cover portugees.gif|Portugeese Cover oroginal.jpg|Originele Cover kore 1.jpg|Koreaanse Cover deel 1 kore 2.jpg|Koreaanse Cover deel 2 britisch.jpg|Cover Verenigd Koninkrijk